The prior art discloses a variety of folding or articulating headrest assemblies, notable among these being the foldable seat headrest assembly of Little, U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0036263. Additional folding headrest designs include such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,668 to Leuchtmann and U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,289 to Neale. Other types of folding headrests incorporating some form of latch construction include such as those set forth in each of U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,282 and U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0289489, both to Sutter, Jr., as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,341,312 and 6,935,696, both to Gauthier.